Music in the Soul
by harryfreakinpotter14
Summary: AU All of Rachel's life has been nothing but living up to societies standers of what a girl should be.What happens when Rachel's friend Noah takes her to an underground club?And what if she meets a mystorius drummer, will it change her for the good or bad
1. Chapter 1

It was a windy night, almost so windy that Rachel's dress on numerous  
>occasions flew up around her. She walked briskly as her friend Noah<br>followed close behind.  
>"Are you sure this is where it is?" Rachel asked trying to pull her<br>dress down for what seemed to be the millionth time that night.  
>"Yes," Noah said a little frustrated "Would you just be patient, it's<br>right around this corner"  
>No sooner did he say that Rachel saw it. Between the bookshop and the<br>Columbus funeral home, was the entrance to one of the most talked  
>about places in Ohio, and there Rachel was standing right in front of<br>it. Noah gave her a push to go towards the door telling her the  
>procedure on how to get inside.<br>"Now, knock 3 times, and then someone will open that slit right there  
>asking for a password, okay." Noah said, looking at Rachel<br>"Okay," Rachel said, "Now what's the password"  
>"Fanny Gabor" Noah said firmly<br>"Fanny Gabor" Rachel said a smile starting to play at the corners of  
>her mouth, " You can't be serious"<br>"Do you want to go in or what" Noah said agitated, like he would  
>really make this up. "No, Noah wait, I'm sorry" Rachel said, "Its just funny that's all, I<br>wouldn't think such a risk a club would have a password like that"  
>"Well they do" Noah said, "Now are we going to go in, or just stand<br>out here the whole night?"  
>Rachel turned back to the door and knocked 3 times. All of a sudden,<br>an eye popped out from a hole close to the door handle.  
>"Password?" said the eye this was it. The moment Rachel had been waiting for and saying those 2<br>silly little words, would start the most amazing night of her entire  
>life.<br>"Fanny Gabor" Rachel said proud and clear, with a big smile on her face.  
>"Wrong" the eye said, shutting the slit and her dreams of ever living<br>a rebellious life like the people inside.  
>"Well that was uneventful" Noah said shrugging his shoulders. "Let's go<br>home" He holds out his hand for Rachel to take, but she is still  
>looking at the door with wide eyes.<br>"You have got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed. "You said the password  
>was 'Fanny Gabor'" Rachel said turning to Noah.<br>"And it was when I came here, they must have changed it," Noah  
>replied, "It makes sense y'know, you wouldn't want to draw the wrong<br>crowd to a place like this"  
>"Are you telling me I snuck out of my bedroom in the middle of the<br>night, spent my entire allowance on this dress, and had to ride a bus  
>next to a man that most likely crapped his pants<br>just to get turned down by the talking eye, you're telling me that?"  
>Rachel was beyond furious. Before Noah could answer back, Rachel was<br>promptly banging on the door.

"What!" the eye said  
>"I want another chance" Rachel said without a hint of a smile that a<br>minute ago was on her face. She was all business  
>"And why do you think I would give it to you" the eye said giving her<br>a once over. He had no time for little goody-two shoes here to ruin  
>his night.<br>"Because, we have every right to be in there as much as you do, now if  
>you please let us have another chance. If I don't get it this time we<br>will leave. For good." Rachel said icily  
>"But if you could please give me a hint" She tried to be a little<br>flirty that time, but she doesn't think it worked  
>the eye looked her up and down and then at Noah who seemed beside<br>himself.  
>"Okay," the eye said "it's something you would never think<br>of doing"  
>"Oh, that's easy it's-" Noah began.<br>"No!" the eye spoke "only she can answer"  
>Rachel new it. Her friend Artie had told her about it said all the<br>brods these days are doing it. Rachel couldn't have been more  
>disgusted. Who would ever do that? She had thought. Man, this eye sure<br>could read people.  
>"Fellatio" she said in a hushed tone, a slight blush appearing on her<br>cheek.  
>"Close enough" and with that the magic door swung open. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I feel so ashamed that I haven't updated this story yet, I didn't expect anybody to even read the first chapter, but I was defiantly wrong (thanks to everyone who put this as your alerts by the way) I also want to say that this chapter took me a loooooong time to right. It seemed like I couldn't get it right, (no pun intended) I hope you enjoy.

Rachel was in awe. The lights were dimmed in an almost sultry manner. You could feel the beat of the drums as you walked into the room, the soothing sounds of the saxophone filled the air. There were people everywhere, all talking at the same time, which made it very hard to hear Noah raving about their entrance.

"I can't believe it… so friggin' cool…. It was like we weren't even going to be in here and here we are, that was so cool!" Rachel simply nodded as she continued to look around the place. In booths spread across the floor sat groups of men smoking what looked like cigars. They were undoubtedly gangsters. This was one of the many reasons why if Rachel's mother found out she was here, she would have a heart attack. But that wasn't what Rachel was so fixated upon. It was the women around them. Flappers. Noah had told her about them the last time he came here. He had said that they were the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. And he was right. All of them were tall and slender with short pixie length hair framing their faces perfectly. They all wore short fringe dresses which stopped mid-thigh, some even had a feather sticking up from their head or maybe a feather boa. Noah had also recalled about how carefree they were, and that's where Rachel was the most intrigued. She was amazed how they never felt like they had to live up to societies standers of how young girls should be. They were the main reason why Rachel went out and bought a new dress, got all dolled up, and snuck out of her room that night. Rachel was determined to be one of those women. As Rachel watched, some girls sat on the men's laps whispering into their ears God knows what, while others simply talked amongst themselves. One group stuck out to Rachel the most. 4 women, one of the four obviously older. The eldest was taking fast as the other 3 were hunched over trying to her what she was saying, nodding every so often. For some reason Rachel had a feeling of longing to be in that group. Hell, she wished she could be in any of the groups scattered around the room.

"Hey," Noah said, breaking Rachel's train of though. "Do you wanna go to the bar; I mean they are the only place in Ohio that actually sells drinks." Noah said with longing eyes toward the infamous bar on the other side of the club.

"Um, sure" Rachel said with a small smile playing upon her lips, I mean if she wanted to live the life of a flapper she needed to act like one, right? Noah broke out into a huge smile and grabbed her hand as he started to pull her through the crowd of people. The journey to the bar was no easy task. Bodies pressed together, half drunken dance moves shake to the rhythm of the band playing before them. Even Noah's hand could not help Rachel trip over a few feet. The music became even faster making the dancers sway more vigorously with each beat. Somehow, Noah's hand slipped from her own and she was lost in the crowd. Rachel stood on her toes, trying to see over the crowd, but had no luck. Damn her shortness. Rachel started to squeeze herself through the pressed together bodies, but as she tried to push her way through the crowd, there was a shove from the right of her, which promptly sent her falling to the ground. There was a scream of bloody murder as all music drained from the place as Rachel hit the floor.

"Look what you did!" a blonde women shrieked, trying to rub off her spilled drink with her hands off her dress.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to let me help…" Rachel began trying to get to her feet.

"Don't bother, you've done enough" the women snarled. Rachel looked up at the blonde as she walked to the bathroom with two others behind her, one blonde like the first and the other dark headed. They were the same girls who she had seen at the table earlier. She really screwed up.

"Hey, are you all right?" A man's voice said above the above her.


End file.
